


With Our Tattoos That Looked Like Rings

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bsg_kink drabble bingo -- marking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Our Tattoos That Looked Like Rings

"Fraaaaak. _Frak._ " Anders groaned, clenched his left fist while the artist detailed his other arm. It wasn't funny, *really*, until he looked at Kara and his own eyes glinted with _oh you're going to pay_ amusement. "Babe, you gotta stop laughing."

"No, it's very- you're taking it like a badass, Sam."

"I don't do this sober, okay?"

"Gods, I married a child."

The Caprican wings were perfect, though, once they healed. _Mine_ they sometimes thought with fierce possessiveness, tracing them in bed, grabbing furiously at each other in a fight. _Yours_ in moments of deep shame, or love, or both.


End file.
